Calamity Kimberly
Synopsis Kimberly & Bakumaru wakes up in the morning and falls out of bed. It begins to rain. A minor earthquake causes her mirror to fall and break. Outside her window are Squatt & Jyuken. He reports back to Rita & Nyanma. She orders Finster & Rouran to send a monster And A Time Shifter to make Kimberly's day worse. Samurai Fan Man & Monk (Time Shifter) appears on Earth. A soaked Kimberly arrives at school that same morning. Her umbrella is broken and she's very irritated. Tommy & Bakumaru & The Others greets her and Kim explains that she has to show Caplan her pep rally plans in a few minutes while looking like a mess. She opens her binder to see her outline paper covered in mud. Bulk and Skull come to tease Kimberly, but Tommy & Bakumaru tosses Bulk onto the slippery floor and into a fallen over mop bucket. Tommy & Pooh And The Others offers to walk Kimberly home after school. Tommy & The Others and Kimberly are ambushed after school by Samurai Fan Man & Monk-con The monster sucks Kimberly into his giant jar, and then hurts Tommy before disappearing. Kimberly is sucked into a dimension within the jar. Zordon & Aura alerts the others and teleports a hurt Tommy to the Command Center to heal. Zordon & Aura says that the dimension inside the jar will vanish soon. Pooh And The Others & The 12 Warriors & The remaining four Rangers morph and go to fight Monk, Goldar and Samurai Fan Man. The monster uses his fan to send Our Heroes the Rangers into another dimension, but Alpha changes their course and brings them back to the Command Center. Our Heroes & The Rangers return to face the Samurai Fan Man And Monk Con at the Putty Bowl Restaurant, an outdoor restaurant with putties as waiters. Goldar, Monk and the monster are turned into giants. Four of the Dinozords & Kirinda are summoned. Without Kimberly, they can't make Megazord. Tommy & Orbit joins the others even though he's suffering from a migraine, but he's furious and wants revenge on Goldar, Monk-Con, and the Fan Man. Dragonzord Battle Mode is formed. The battle continues to go poorly with the Dragonzord Batlte Mode only being able to cause the Fan Man & Monk-Con to lose his balance briefly, with the battle resembling the early stages of the Megazord's battle against the Frankenstein Monster. Before things could get ugly, they summoned the power staff. The Power Staff's finishing move is unable to harm the Fan Man, but it did break Samurai Fan Man's jar. While the Fan Man fought the Dragonzord Battle Mode, Goldar fought the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Kimberly is freed and she morphs. The Fan Man then uses his Samurai Lance to overpower the Dragonzord Battle Mode And Requiring The Help Of Orbit-Master, Eldora-Master & Bubblegum-Master and force it to retreat. She calls on her zord and the Megazord is formed, breaking his lance in a stroke of luck before the Megazord and Dragonzord are blown away by the fan. Ultrazord is finally able to be used to kill Samurai Fan Man & Bringing The Time Shifter Back To Normal. Goldar & Gen'En teleports away. At Billy's garage, Kimberly meets the others. They watch the television report about the Power Rangers' battle. When Kimberly tries to up the volume with the remote control, the television blows up. Everyone laughs. Script Our Story Begins In Kimberly's House The Alarm Clocks Sounds Kimberly Wakes Up Instead To Snooze The Alarm Breaks The Lamp And Falls Of The Bed Kimberly Checks His Mirror Open His Window And Appears A Sunny Day Instead Of A Rainy Storm Kimberly: Weird Open His Locker And Found His Clothes Burned Kimberly: Im Going To The Bed And Then An Earthquake Appears And Breaks The Mirror Kimberly: Oh No 7 Years Of Bad Luck And The Shadows Of Squatt & Jyuken Appears Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Jyuken: It's The Perfect Time To Get Kimberly Our Evilness She's Having A Terrible Day Nyanma: Great Perfect Rita: Finster, Rouran Make Us A Monster And Send Another Time Shifter To Get Kimberly Rouran: You Got It Finster: We Shall Make You One Of The Meanest Monsters And The Most Sneakiest Of The Time Shifters You Ever Seen Rouran: Not Those Little Things Those Are A Real Bruisers Nyanma: Oh Goody And So What His Specialty Rouran: Well The Name Of This Brute We Call It The Samurai Fan Man And For The Shifter He's An Expert Fighter And A Weapon Stelar And Has The Same Name That One Of The Monkey Twerp Of The ETO Rangers. Monk Rita: So What Are You Wating For Finster: One Samurai Fan Man And Monk Coming Up Rouran Activate The Monstermatic Rouran: You Got It Finster Rouran Activates The Monstermatic And The Samurai Fan Man And The Shifter Monk Appears On Earth Monk: The Victory Will Be Sweet Meanwhile In Bakumaru's House Bakumaru Yawns Bakumaru: The Weather's Nice Then It's The Time To Get Up Bakumaru: What's Is This Bakumaru: L... Lip Stick Kisses?! Bakumaru: Oh Great Bindi Laughs Bakumaru: TH... THAT'S NOT FUNNY OF YOU BINDI ! Bindi: Oh Oh Im In Big Trouble! Bakumaru: WAIT! Bakumaru Chases Bindi Bakumaru Crashes With The Door Bakumaru: Ouch Bakumaru: It Can Be Forgiven For You Bindi Bakumaru: You Think You Can Run Away From Me So Easy? Bakumaru: I Don't Think So Bakumaru: You Wait! Stop Running Away! Bakumaru: Stop Right There Bakumaru: BINDI! Souffle: Good Morning Nyorori: Let's Work In High School Nyorori Tigger: Say What Is Bakumaru Doing? Dave Felis: Always Has The Same Trouble All:Bindi Bakumaru: I'm Going To Totally Fosilize Bindi And Turn Her A Fried Egg! Souffle: Stop It Bakumaru! Bakumaru Stops Souffle: If You Do That I'd Feel So Bad For The Poor Bindi Bakumaru: But She Begins To Kiss Me And Leave Her Lipstick Marks On My Face Pooh: Bakumaru You Should Clean Up You Room & Your House Properly Bakumaru: How Is That Relevant Pooh Bear Bakumaru Accidently Looks Bindi Bindi: Goodbye Baku Bindi Starts To Kiss Him On The Lips Bakumaru: YUCK! Bindi: Gotta Go! Bakumaru Growls With Fury Bindi Teleports To The Command Center Bakumaru Almost Catch Her Bakumaru: BLASTED ROCKS! Souffle: If You Harrass Poor Time Shifters you'll Recieve Divine Punishment For Certain Bakumaru: Divine Punishment? There's No Such Thing As The Divine Punishment Bakumaru: That's Just Only A Dumb Superstition I Dare The Divine-Whatever To Punish Me Right Now! Souffle: Bakumaru If You Said That Nyorori: Divine Punishment & Bad Luck Hmmm What Happens If Kimberly Has A Bad Hair Day Nyorori Meanwhile At Angel Grove's High School Bakumaru: I Have To Recognized She Has A Bad Day Nyorori: That Only Happens If Brokes A Mirror Uri: A Mirror Nyorori: A Broken Mirror Bring 7 Years Of Bad Luck Nyorori Pochiro: That's Only Happens In The Friday 13th Tommy: Kimberly Kim: Oh No The Guys Kim: Guys Tommy: Little Wet Around Here Kim: A Wet Actually A Total Rack Kim: Can Actually Show Mr Caplan's Pep Rally Plans In 10 Minutes Shows The Results Kim: Oh No This Is Like A Drawning Like When I Was 3 Years Cream: Hey It Will Be Okay Bulk & Skull Appears Kim: Oh No Pochiro: Medieval Buffoons At 3:00 At Clock Skull:Guess Why Do You Cancel Our Date Because You Are Going To Your House And Wash Your Hair Kim: I Never Make A Date With You Goon Skull: I Think I'm Hurt Tart: Why You Banana Brains Don't You Ever Quit Bulk: Oh I Can Wash My Hair And I Can't Do It With It Bakumaru: Back Off Slimeball Bulk: Make Me Pakaracchi Drops The Water Bucket Pakaracchi: Sorry My Bad Pakaracchi Winks The Eye To Baku & Tommy Bakumaru: We Will Bulk: Oh Yeah Tommy: Yeah Bulk Almost Punch Tommy & Baku And Drops Them To The Bucket Bakumaru: Bon Voyage! Skull: Head Right There Bulky Tommy: You Know Bulk & Skull Should Get Their Own TV Show Tart: If Those Two Can Quit The Stupidity On Their Trashcan Brains Tommy: Hey How About A Walk After School Meanwhile In The Park Kimberly: It All Started Tonight When I Was Dreaming As Rita As My Wicked Stepmother And Nyanma As My Evil Stepsister Bakumaru: UGH! Now That's Scary! Kimberly: You Said It The Fight Monk: You Think You're Sorry Now Just Wait Right Fan Man Samurai Fan Man: Right! Samurai Fan Man: You Can Escape From The Fan Man Monk: Yay Fan Man Samurai Fan Man: Now Monk Your Turn Destroy Those Pests Monk: With Pleasure Monk Begin To Fight Pooh And The Others And The ETO Rangers Monk ETO: Great Now A Time Shifter That Uses My Own Name And The Samurai Fan Man And Monk Begins To Trap Kimberly Kimberly In The Jar Kimberly: Tommy, Bakumaru, Guys Cream: Oh No Tommy Dave Felis: I Think We Should Regroup Bakumaru On ETO Badge: Zordon, Princess Aura, Rita & Nyanma Have Unleashed A New Monster And Another Time Shifter In Town And They Got Kimberly Now Tommy Is Injured In The Fight Get To The Others On The Command Center Quickly Meanwhile In The Youth Center They Are Practicing And Then The Communicator Sounds Jason: What's Wrong Princess Aura: One Of Rita & Nyanma's Evil Monsters And Also One Of The Time Shifters Have Captured Kimberly In The Park Tommy Was Injured But Bakumaru And The Rest Still Alive While Attempting Them To Rescue Her Jason: We're Gonna Teleport To The Command Center Right Away They Begin To Teleport To The Command Center Jason: Zordon, Princess Where's Tommy Zordon: We're Teleporting To From The Park Right Now Tommy Appears Orbit Gasps The Fight Scene Aura: Be Careful The Fan Man Is An Expert In Setting Traps And Monk Is Expert Samurai And A Weapon Stealer And They Will Trap You Bakumaru: Don't Worry Princess Aura, Ready! Jason: It's MORPHIN' Time The MMPR Logo Appears Zack: Mastodon Billy: Triceratops Trini: Sabertooth Tiger Jason: Tyrannosaurus The Rangers Appears Monk: So Ready For Round 2 Bakumaru: Shut Up And Fight Monk: Monk Shapeshift To MONK-CON! They Begin To Fight The Battle Scene Rita & Nyanma: Magic Wands Make Our Monsters Grow Rita & Nyanma Launches The Magic Wands To Make Goldar, Gen'En, Monk-Con, And The Fan Man To Grow Dave Felis: Oh Boy! Now We Have Big Trouble Jason: Let's Powered Up The Zords Jason: We Need DINOZORD POWER NOW! Bakumaru: ENTER KIRINDA! The ETO Rangers Uses His Badges To Make To Call The Zords And Kirinda Jason: Log On Zack: WOOOH! Let's Rock N' Roll Trini: All Right Let's Save Kimberly Billy: Triceratops Armed And Ready Bakumaru: Bakuretsu ETO Rangers Forward! They Begin To Battle Meanwhile In The Command Center Tommy Awakes Tommy: Man What A Terrible Giant Headache Bakumaru On Communicator: Tommy Can You Hear Us We Need You And Orbit Now Tommy: Hang On Baku Alpha: No Tommy You Are Really Hurt Tommy: No Way Orbit: He's Right Our Friends Are In Big Danger Tommy: I'm Morphin Now Let's Go Orbit Orbit: Okay The MMPR Logo Appears Tommy: Dragonzord! Tommy: All Right Jason: Tommy, Orbit All Right Bakumaru: Quick Orbit Now It's Your Only Chance Tommy: You Heard Him Go Orbit: Okay, Don't Worry Guys The Help Is Comming Orbit: Orbit Shapeshift To ORBIT-MASTER! Sayonara Monk-Con! Tommy Plays The Flute To Call The Dragonzord Jason: Dragonzord Fighting Mode! The Dragonzord And The Sabertooth Tiger, Triceratops, And Mastodon Dinozord Begin To Form The Dragonzord Fighting Mode Jason: Let's Save Kimberly The Fight Continues Monk-Con: Oh No The Jar Now We're Really In Hot Water Now The MMPR Logo Appears Kimberly: Pterodactyl Kimberly: All Right I Need Dinozord Power NOW! The Pterodactyl Dinozord Appears Souffle: Welcome Back Kim Kimberly: Thanks Now Let's Get Rid Of Those Guys Samurai Fan Man: One Samurai Is Not Going To The Next Galaxy Monk-Con: I'm With You Buddy Now I'm Really MAD! Jason: Time To Change Mode Jason: Rangers Power Up Your Crystals Jason Puts The Crystal All: 2-1 Power Up Jason: Time For Ultrazord Mode They Begin To Form The Megazord Jason: All Right We Need The Power Sword The Sword Appears And The Fight Continues Dave Felis: Hey Bakumaru It's Time For BIG Help Bakumaru: Okay Bakumaru: Spirit Summon: Eldora, Bubblegum The Eggs Of Eldora And Bubblegum Appears And Transforms Into Eldora And Bubblegum Bubblegum: It's Showtime! Eldora: You Got It Eldora: So You Wanna Play Rough Do You Fan Man Eldora: Eldora Shapeshift To ELDORA-MASTER! Bubblegum: Bubblegum Shapeshift To BUBBLEGUM-MASTER! Jason: I Calling The Power Of The Ultrazord Titanus Appears And They Begin To Form The Ultrazord Jason: Fire All Weapons They Begin To Shoot At The Fan Man And The Fan Man Explodes Monk-Con: I'm Going To Avenge The Fan Man Eldora.m: Oh No You Don't Eldora.m: Ready Baku Bakumaru: You Got It Eldora: Shiny Gold Blinding Beam! Eldora Begins To Flash Him Bakumaru: Your Turn Bubblegum Disarm Him! Bubblegum Begins To Shoot Monk-Con's Weapons Bakumaru: Finally My Turn! Bakumaru Holds The Revealing Mirror Bakumaru: JYAREI REVEAL! The Revealing Mirror Shoot His Laser On Monk-Con's Head And Nyanma's Head Stamp Is Erased Everyone Cheers Gen'En: Will Get You For This Power Rangers Goldar & Gen'En Disappears Rita & Nyanma: WE HATE POOH AND HIS FRIENDS ALONG WITH THE ETO RANGERS AND THOSE POWER RANGERS!